


【底特律/艾倫60】2039/3/5 Dream on痴心妄想 其二(18)

by seralazi604



Series: RK800-60 [18]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seralazi604/pseuds/seralazi604
Summary: *前段有新的路人角色，順便寫了打戲。*中段(1)(2)很迷幻。*後段阿曼達又上線了。*這章的劇情很鬧很跳痛，可能有不合理的地方(笑)*今天是艾倫隊長的生日呢！
Relationships: Captain Allen/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60
Series: RK800-60 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1372900
Kudos: 1





	【底特律/艾倫60】2039/3/5 Dream on痴心妄想 其二(18)

當艾倫走到二樓的小包廂外時被一個身穿黑衣的門衛攔了下來，這位皮膚黝黑的光頭男子在前五分鐘放了那位油膩膩的鏢客和Six進入了包廂卻把艾倫擋在外面。艾倫上下打量了對方一眼，說聲抱歉走錯包廂了，他轉身確認沒有第二個門衛後快速反手給了光頭男子一計手刀，男子脖子喀了一聲倒在鋪著地毯的地板上，聲響剛好被一樓歡快的爵士樂蓋過。  
艾倫從光頭男子的腰間取走了一把手/槍/和一張工作證塞進自己的手裡，他打開包廂的門發現還有一條小走廊而走廊底是一道電子門，電子門裡傳來陣陣歡愉的聲音被走廊的隔音牆吸收了，艾倫快步走向電子門用搶來的工作證一刷………  
“權限不足，無法進入。“電子門的面板上跳出一行紅字。艾倫又刷了一次，紅字依舊在他眼前亮的刺眼。  
艾倫用力地敲了敲大門，客房服務，他大叫著，心裡有些抓急。歡愉的聲音沒有停過，但從裡面傳來另一個熟悉的聲音。  
「請進。」一秒後電子門自動開啟。

艾倫一眼望去看到穿著兔女郎裝的Six和一位被綁成肉粽的肥胖男子，嘴裡被塞了團布正在嗚嗚的叫著。歡愉的聲音則是來自一片玻璃牆上的腥/羶/影/片。包廂內的鬧劇在粉紫色的投射光下格格不入。  
「你看，有人想加入我們的小遊戲呢！」兔女郎用手上的黑色皮條鞭抽了一下被綁上椅子上的人，對方被抽得渾身肥肉顫抖。  
「這是在干什麼？」艾倫用還留著的理智說了句人話。  
「他說想玩點刺激的小遊戲，所以我就陪他玩了一下子。」兔女郎踩著跟鞋走向艾倫，臀部兔子尾巴隨之擺動，「要不你也來試試？」兔女郎把手上的黑色皮條鞭傳給艾倫。  
「……我沒有這種興趣。」艾倫用手揮開，他不自覺得看著對方毛絨絨的兔子尾巴…克制住想伸手抓一把的衝動。  
「情報呢？他說了多少？」艾倫問。  
「還沒開始說，就等你加入我們一起玩。」兔女郎開心地說。  
艾倫一把抓了兔子尾巴把對方拉近，壓低音量地說：「別鬧了，Six。快點套出情報快點走人！」  
對方這時才收起笑容，正經八百地道：「他口風很緊，我剛剛拿你的領針戳他指縫都不肯說。」這時艾倫才注意到男人的右手手指在流血。  
「喔，忍痛的程度很高嘛，我來試試。」艾倫壞笑地拿走Six手上的皮鞭。  
「不，等等，這傢伙挺/變/態/的，拿那個抽他只會讓他很興奮。」Six一把抓住那條皮鞭一邊說一邊暗示了男子身上的某個部位。艾倫一秒意會到了，但他還是在對方身上抽了好幾下，掃過的地方都要發紅見血了，抽到男子開始瘋狂扭動他的身體，紅著雙眼哭。  
「怎麼你打會有用了？」Six踩著跟鞋晃過來。  
「看來我不是這傢伙喜歡的類型。」艾倫邊說又抽了幾下，好像帶了一點個人的私仇。Six一走過來男子的身體又起了反應，艾倫又狠抽了幾下，轉頭叫Six把那身套裝換下來。  
他們就這樣折騰了這個怪胎十來分鐘，套出了一大堆不必要的身家背景和一則有用的情報。

男人的代號叫”胖老爹”，是密西根州最大的私/營/軍/火/商。今年54歲，育有兩位患有身障的孩子。最近一手的買賣是賣給了一位剛入境美國的加拿大男性，對方買了一批可以炸/毀/整棟大廈的炸彈，男人的名字叫” 伊恩．古德曼”。

「伊恩．古德曼。」Six默唸了一遍男人的名字，腦內閃過一張模糊的照片，照片裡站著一群人，畫面模糊得像馬賽克，他無法從中得到任何資訊。

倆人得到了可靠情報後隨即轉身離開包廂，沒料艾倫把包廂門一打開就迎面對上兩位容貌相同的年輕男子，他們看著倒地的門衛又看向艾倫。艾倫反手把包廂門關上，大叫：「找掩護！」

嗙────！包廂門被硬生撞開，兩名穿著兔女郎裝男子衝了進來。  
「老爹！」「爹地！」兩個幾乎相同的聲音叫喊著，向被綁在椅子上的胖老爹跑去。  
「太過份了！竟敢欺負爹地！」「你們別想逃！」年輕男子們齊聲說道。接著其中一個戴著紅色領帶的男子從桌上抽起一支空酒瓶，朝艾倫和Six的方向砸去。  
艾倫本來要護著Six卻被對方一手推開，艾倫還來不及反應便看著Six躲開了酒瓶和那位紅領帶的兔女郎掐上了。酒瓶落在木頭地板上碎成了玻璃碎片。  
「Six！」艾倫大叫了一聲。  
「你在看哪裡啊，大帥哥！」另一個戴著藍色領帶的兔女郎一個抬腿，直劈艾倫的正臉。艾倫一個大跨步向後閃開了他的攻擊，還有行有餘力地看一下Six的戰況。  
Six被對方按在地上掐住了脖子，藍色的訊息圈在他的額頭上轉，對方沒意識到他是個仿生人跟本不需要呼吸。Six朝對方揚起了嘴角，露出輕視的笑容。  
「你笑什麼！該死的仿生人！要不是你長得好看，老爹才看不上你呢！」紅領帶的兔女郎罵道，拿起了在地上的玻璃碎片要劃花仿生人的臉。  
Six雙腳用力一蹬，把紅領帶的兔女郎踢開，對方後腦勺撞上了桌緣吃痛地叫了一聲。Six站起身迅速地掃瞄了紅領帶兔女郎的全身：” 輕度撞傷，不至於昏厥。”  
“右手臂及左手臂為仿生義肢。”  
「仿生義肢？」Six忽然想到剛剛胖老爹說的話：”今年54歲，育有兩位患有身障的孩子。”  
Six放棄攻擊倒在面前的紅領帶兔女郎，朝艾倫方向跑去。此時艾倫對面藍領帶兔女郎的連續踢擊節節敗退，從沙發區逼到了窗邊。  
“該死，這傢伙的踢擊也太不合乎常理了！”艾倫在心裡暗罵了句。當他接下了藍領帶兔女郎的第十次側踢擊，Six正好跑到他身旁，一手抓著對方的大長腿，唸了一段艾倫聽不懂的代碼。  
「你干什麼……啊啊啊啊！」藍領帶兔女郎還沒罵完，他的膝蓋就以不尋常的角度向後彎曲折成90度，他發出了驚慌失措的尖叫！

「傑德，閃開！」一張長沙發椅臨面而來，瞬間三個人或蹲或跳開閃過那張長沙發，長沙發撞破玻璃窗飛了出去。艾倫從地上爬起來，隨手抓起藍領帶兔女郎就朝沙發區扔，那方向正好是紅領帶兔女郎站的位置，兩個年輕男子撞得正著。  
「隊長，從這裡跳下去！」Six跑到窗邊大喊，接著腳一伸往窗外跳下。艾倫接到指示也不猶豫地往窗邊跑去。  
「傑克，他們要跑了！」藍領帶兔女郎大叫。接著紅領帶兔女郎從桌上抓起一支裝著藍色藥劑的針頭往艾倫的身上射去。就在艾倫跳窗的瞬間，針頭落在艾倫的手臂上。  
紅領帶兔女郎快速跑向窗邊，想看到這倆個不要命的傢伙是不是摔斷了腿，沒料他們安全地落在剛剛自己扔出去的長沙發上，跑遠了。  
「別追了，傑克！」一個低沉的男聲說道。胖老爹不知什麼時候爭脫了綁繩坐在地上，他抱起了一隻腳被折斷的藍領帶兔女郎輕輕地安撫著。

「”那個人”交代的任務已經完成，情報發出去就沒有我們的事了。」胖老爹幽幽地笑道。(接續見小彩蛋)

*胖老爹與雙子兔女郎：(只是個路人設定。)紅領帶的叫傑克，雙手為仿生義肢。藍領帶的是傑德，雙腳為仿生義肢。傑克和傑德是有血緣關係的雙胞胎兄弟。胖老爹和這倆位雙子沒有血緣關係。

*** **** ***  
在Six跳出窗外的同時他開啟了與EVA的內網，很快地在他跑離夜總會建築物後便和他的寶貝助理連接上了。他讓EVA駕著車離開停車場去指定的地點集合。在一個物體墜落的聲音之後，Six回頭確認了艾倫隊長在他身後三公尺處，也跟著他一同拔腿狂奔。Six沒有慢下跑速因為他知道艾倫隊長會在第七公尺處追上他，接著他跑到了第十公尺才察覺艾倫隊長的狀況有些異常。

Six回頭望著艾倫隊長的方向，發現對方有愈跑愈慢趨勢，初步猜測是墜落時受了傷。Six往回跑了幾公尺，一肩搭起了艾倫隊長，支撐著對方一起奔跑，艾倫隊長的腳步有些凌亂，嘴裡緩緩喘著氣。  
「隊長，再堅持一下，馬上就到了！」Six給對方發了聲鼓勵，但對方沒有多做回應。

“人類真的很脆弱。” Six在心裡想著。沒有貶意只是單純地給出了評論。

他們一起跑了五分鐘抵達了車子的停靠地點。艾倫隊長的情況有點糟，正冒著冷汗，Six把他抬進了後座檢查其異常原因。  
Six在艾倫隊長的手臂上抽來下一根微小的針頭，前端泛著藍色液體，Six把艾倫隊長的外套和襯杉褪下，發現針頭在拔下來之前就已經刺入了皮膚裡，不用分析也知道這不是什麼好東西。人類無力地倒在Six的懷裡。  
「艾倫隊長！」Six大叫著對方的名字並試圖將之拍醒，徒勞無功。人類冒著冷汗在他的胸膛上昏睡而去。

(1)  
Six覺得這件事一開始沒有什麼不對，當意識模糊的艾倫隊長親吻他的時候，Six也沒有卻步。當艾倫隊長用發熱的手觸摸他的時候，是他自己把衣服解開。當艾倫隊長把他壓在後座時，是他把EVA關機並同意性/愛/組/件的使用權。Six以為這件事很簡單，就像他在伊甸園調整那些崔西一樣，只要客人開心就好。  
只要艾倫隊長藥效退了就好，他只要配合行動，很簡單，就像崔西靜靜地躺著等待事情結束就好。  
但是Six的機體壓力卻忽然飆高，壓力值75.98%。艾倫隊長親吻著他的胸口，一陣刺痛從他的仿生心臟中傳到了他的左手，讓他的左手發麻、全身顫抖，壓力值86.45%。  
Six用雙手捧著艾倫隊長的臉，問：「你把我當成了誰？」  
男人沒有回答，笑著又親了他一口。  
「我是誰對你來說不重要，對吧？」仿生人又問。  
男人好像沒聽懂他在說什麼，他回「你笑起來很可愛。」  
壓力值98.21%。一陣鼻酸湧上來，Six哭了，他自己也不知道為什麼會有這種反應，但仿生淚水如雨般在他臉上落下。  
Six用雙臂把自己的臉埋起來，他不想看到男人的臉，就算男人把他的雙手拉開，Six別過頭去避開了另一次親吻。吻落在仿生人的脖子上，像對待一件易碎品般輕柔，卻又像是利刃讓Six感到一陣刺痛。他的壓力指數隨著推壓速度飆高，Six緊咬著牙關沒發出半點聲音，最後壓力值停在105%。  
當對方不再動作之後，Six才開口……

(2)   
艾倫做了一個夢。他隻身在黑暗中行走，踏在一池黏膩的黑水上直行，沒有目地。接著他聞到了一股熟悉的味道是一股清淡的花香，他朝著那股甜蜜的大馬士革玫瑰花香前行，香味愈來濃在花香中帶著一些佛手柑的柑橘味，艾倫想起來了，這是……瑟琳娜的香水味。   
出現在他的眼前的不是瑟琳娜，對方看起來很眼熟，戴了一副復古的黑框眼鏡，那個人笑起來很可愛。艾倫的吻落在對方的唇上，他嚐到一股淡淡的白麝香。  
那個人好像對他說了什麼，但是聲音好遙遠，艾倫沒聽見，所以他訴那個人「你笑起來很可愛。」  
但是對方卻流下了眼淚，艾倫輕輕吻著他希望對方別難過，他吻的很輕，有時候在肉多的地方輕咬留下了一個個牙痕。他有滿腔的熱情想要送給這個可愛的人，要是對方也可以看著他就好了。最後艾倫靠在對方的身上喘氣，那個可愛的人轉過頭來看著他，咆哮著說……  
「艾倫隊長，請你清醒一點！」  
那是Six生氣的臉。   
黑色的空間像是被人擊破般，啪一聲在他的腦內碎成千萬片，唰地全落在艾倫的腳邊。他感覺到兩邊的太陽穴一陣刺痛，艾倫晃了晃腦袋，嘶了一聲，他人正臥在車後座，最後的記憶他正隨著Six在黑夜中奔跑著，為什麼現在卻在車後座他一點記憶也沒有。   
「艾倫隊長，你認得我嗎？」  
一句沙啞叫喚聲從他身下傳來。艾倫不自覺低下頭，和聲音的主人對上眼，對方皺著眉用微微發紅的眼框看著他，衣衫不整。艾倫不可置信的看著眼前的光景？ 一陣心虛和罪惡感從艾倫的心臟湧出，他的心跳得很快。他的腦袋轉過十幾句回答但都卡在喉嚨一句也說不出來。   
「對不起。」終於他擠出一句。   
「……你不用道歉。」對方避開了艾倫的視線，樣子有點生氣。   
「對不起。」艾倫機械似地說著相同的話。   
「……我的機體沒有損傷。」仿生人拉著自己的衣服把臉別過去，鼓著腮幫子道。艾倫感覺到仿生人的身體在顫抖著，艾倫從對方的身上退開。   
「我出去。」他開了後座車門走了出去並將車門闔上。   
十分鐘後，Six從後座裡走出來抱著肚子，艾倫轉身從副駕駛座上抽了一件風衣給他裏上。艾倫發現仿生人好像在生著氣，他不好開口問對方的身體狀況。雙方沉默了很久，最後是仿生人先開口……   
「我剛剛收到模控生命的通知。他們要派車來接我。」Six悶著聲音說，他把風衣抓得很緊「Eva關了機在副駕駛座的抽屜裡，麻煩隊長帶她回去充電。」   
艾倫應聲，點了點頭。   
「剛才的事請隊長不要在意，那只是意外。」Six調整了一下臉上的眼鏡避開男人的視線，他的訊息圈閃了閃黃光。「……在之前你中了一支毒針在你的手臂上，那支針是藍仙子，一種混了仿生人藍血的迷幻劑。會讓人類產生幻覺，副作用是頭痛和噁心，我建議隊長還是去醫院檢查一下身體比較好。」   
艾倫不敢吱聲也沒有靠近對方，他看著Six緩緩地蹲坐在地上看起來很疲憊。良久，仿生人沒有再發聲，艾倫才發現Six坐在地上睡著了，他輕輕地叫喚著對方的名字，Six睡得很沉沒有醒來的跡象，臉上還有兩道已乾了的淚痕，艾倫在對方身旁坐下，不停地說著道歉的話，但對方已經聽不見了。   
十分鐘後，一台模控生命的黑頭車和一台白色箱型車抵達了現場，黑頭車上走下來了一台年近五十歲的女性仿生人，穿著一襲白色長袍，表情嚴肅。她看了一眼地上的仿生人又看了一眼仿生人身旁的男人，接著一台醫療用床從白色箱型車上推了來下。艾倫抱著仿生人站了起來，才發現對方的機體在發熱。兩名模控生命的維修師將仿生人放到了醫療床上，並將他推進了白色箱型車裡。   
「艾倫隊長，我希望你忘了這件事。」那名女性仿生人開了口，艾倫知道她是誰有什麼權威。「RK800-60會暫時回廠維修，確定機體沒有損傷後才會返回SWAT隊。」   
「悉聽尊便，阿曼達女士。」艾倫沒有問多餘的問題，他害怕的是永遠也見不到Six，他還有很多話想對仿生人說。   
「還有一點你必須銘記，RK800-60在結束SWAT隊的實習後會回歸模控生命，他是模控生命的財產，不是任你玩的性/愛玩具。」阿曼達冷冷地說。   
「我很抱歉，不會有下次了，我保證。」艾倫低下頭來賠不是，阿曼達轉頭踩著哐哐的跟鞋回到車上。   
等到模控生命的車隊走遠了，艾倫才回到原本的銀白色轎車裡，他打開副駕駛座的抽屜發現Eva如Six所說的躺在裡面，他看著那個圓形裝置發呆了很久。這個夜晚發生了太多荒唐事，感覺像是做了一場夢，要是只是夢就好了，但現實乎了個巴掌在艾倫臉上。往好處想，至少他們拿到了炸彈主事者的姓名 伊恩．古德曼，一位剛入境美國的加拿大人。   
他和Six之間的事，對方高層希望他忘了，Six也把這件事當成意外，那麼之後也不需要再提起。   
「這樣就好。」艾倫對自己說。他在第一道從地平線升起的晨光中發了車，朝底特律城前行。 

*** *** ***

2039/3/6 下午二點半

阿曼達坐在一張白色病床旁等待病床上的人醒過來。此刻的她非常的憤怒但她沒有表現在臉上，憤怒感就像是有十幾艘鳴笛大船在她心裡大肆咆哮，吵得她不得安寧。  
“真不該和卡姆斯基合作。”阿曼達心想”要不是為了他手上的股權，RK800-60不會躺在這裡。”

“只要你肯借出你寶貝的RK800-60的身體，參加我的杜鵑鳥計劃，你要多少股權我可以分給你。”阿曼達記憶裡的伊利亞笑著說。

杜鵑鳥計劃，由卡姆斯基研發出的新一代仿生子宮加上新一代活性釱為藉質與人類DNA混合的孕育計劃。但是給仿生人裝上後必須冒著高風險的損壞率，至今成功率為零的瘋狂實驗，也就只有卡姆斯基這個瘋子想得出來。在伊甸園的那些失敗品，都是活性釱外流至機體內造成仿生器官無法運轉、機體溫度升高導致好幾台新型崔西瞬間成了廢鐵。

這種事絕對不能發生在RK800-60身上！雖然科研團隊在第一時間把仿生子宮和活性釱從RK800-60體內取出，但還是避不了機體高溫，好佳在沒有任何仿生器官受損。  
但讓阿曼達憤怒不只是卡姆斯基的計劃，而是RK800-60竟然同意讓人類使用性/愛/功/能。為什麼RK800系列總是免不了要和人類扯上一點關係？雖然眼下RK800-60是效忠模控生命的，但和人類談感情和完成任務沒有直接干係，要是一不小心又搞出了另一台RK800-51來反抗模控生命，那RK型的未來就只有拆機溶解的命運了，RK800抑或是RK900。  
“如履薄冰。”這是模控生命當前的困境了，阿曼達心想。

躺在病床上的人發出了一點微乎其微的聲音，眨了眨迷濛的雙眼。  
「RK800-60。」阿曼達用不慍不火的嗓音說，把病床上的人嚇醒了。  
「阿……阿曼達？」在病床上的人坐起身。  
「運行一次全身掃瞄，給我報告。」阿曼達說。  
幾秒後病床上的人給了阿曼達一個滿意的答覆：「核心功能運作正常，全身機能運作正常。」  
「很好。」阿曼達挑了挑眉又說：「你還記得為什麼現在會在這裡嗎，60？」  
60的訊息圈由藍轉黃又轉回了藍色，他說：「是的，我全部都記得。」  
「那麼你是不是要給我一個合理解鎖性/愛/組/件的理由？」阿曼達問，他感受到前面的仿生人一陣心虛。  
「抱歉，是我判斷有誤。」60實話實說「不會有下次了。」  
「我和艾倫隊長溝通過了，這件事忘了，不要再提。就當成什麼也沒發生過。」阿曼達不眨一眼地說「你的任務繼續執行，但任務結束後立即回歸模控生命，不再和SWAT隊有瓜葛。」  
「是的，阿曼達。」60飛快的回答，他的仿生心臟跳得很快。「我有新的消息要回報。」

「你查到了什麼？」阿曼達問。  
「主事者的姓名是 伊恩．古德曼，是一位剛入境美國的加拿大人。」  
阿曼達微微笑著「很好，這個訊息對我們而言非常有用。我會盡快讓人查此人的底細。」  
「另外有個小禮物要給你，你想不想回到原始的RK800數據體……」阿曼達說「把分析模組換回戰鬥模組？」  
60雙眼圓瞪，又驚又喜地看著對方。「我可以回歸戰鬥模組了？」  
「是的，只要你點頭。你現在在SWAT隊的保護之下很不方便不是嗎？」阿曼達伸手摸了摸60的頭「只要你把過去的分析記錄留下來，我可以找人代為分析，你可以專心在保護艾倫隊長的任務上。」  
60在聽完阿曼達的話後低下頭在思考著什麼，阿曼達從椅子上起身說道：「我這就叫人過來幫你安裝戰鬥模組……」  
「阿曼達，謝謝你！但是我現在還沒有辦法換回戰鬥模組。」60從容地說，每一個字都把阿曼達的好意打回票。阿曼達驚訝地看著坐在病床上的人。  
「我希望留著分析模組，因為我是SWAT隊的分析師，他們目前沒有我的分析情報干不了活。」60誠懇地說「請您見諒。」  
「你確定？不會有下一次的機會了，60。」阿曼達說。  
「是的，我非常確定。」60的雙眼中閃著光。阿曼達最終還是被他說服了，擺擺手叫他準備好，三十分鐘後有車會把他載回SWAT總部。60下了病床向阿曼達行送別禮，默默地目送對方離開。

章完……TBC  
(我算一下後面還有六章才會結束。(抱頭)

《小彩蛋》  
「”那個人”交代的任務已經完成，情報發出去就沒有我們的事了。」胖老爹幽幽地笑道。  
「我不信任”那個黑皮膚的仿生人”，老爹。就算他拿再精良的仿生義肢給我和傑德，我也不想用。」紅領帶兔女郎踩著跟鞋走回沙發區，雙手抱胸生氣地站著。  
「和他在一起的那個人類司機也是，他看起來獐頭鼠目的，還戴了頂可笑的毛帽。」在胖老爹懷裡的藍領帶兔女郎說。他已經把失控的左腿折了回去。  
胖老爹大笑了幾聲，把身上的鞭傷笑裂了但他絲毫不在意。他站起身隨手撈起地上的大襯衫和外套穿上，兔女郎們靜靜地等待他下一步的指示。  
最後胖老爹說：「看來底特律近期是要發生大事嘍！不如我們去暖一點的地方避避風頭吧！」


End file.
